sky_force_reloaded_2016fandomcom-20200213-history
The Scarlet Heart
The Scarlet Heart is the Boss of Stage 11 Appearance "This is our final battle. One of us will stay here forever." The Scarlet Heart is a huge and heavily armed tracked tank, with a red-pink paint job true to its name. Armaments 1st Phase 2x Gun Turrets * Mounted on the side sections, they fire streams of bullets for a short interval and then return to their turret housings for a period of time. 2x Laser Beam Array * Mounted just below the Gun turrets, are laser array that unleashes a linear set of 4 beams, creating a "fence" to box your Plane in as the turrets fire upon you. The laser fire in 3 times and after that , it will recharge for several seconds before it can fire again. 2nd Phase Powerful Beam Cannon * Considerably the most dangerous weapon on board this tank, it has the power to obliterate your own Plane in a single blast, if not evaded even on Normal difficulty. The laser somehow can also knockdown shield protection. * On PC version, the Cannon will also track you while firing, make it impossible to stand still and shoot. It's best to keep on move rather than stand still. * Holo Granny will be useful, as the decoy will attract most firepower and allow you to deal damage, notice the location of the decoy, though. 4x Gun Turrets * Hidden in 4 frontal turrets, they deploy themselves and fire slow tracking bullets at you. 2x Railgun Cannon * These guns are mounted beside the Beam Cannon and will only engage you after a period of time. They fire 6 shots at you before retreating into their housings for reload. 3rd Phase Spread-Fire Cannon * Once the 2nd Phase weapons have been destroyed, the Missile Launchers next to it will blast at the ruined Beam Cannon, revealing this new weapon underneath. Unlike most spread-fire cannons, this one uses a different bullet and has a winding pattern instead. 4x Gun Turrets * These guns deploy from right to left, and fire slow moving bullets. 2x Missile Launchers * These weapons rest beside the railguns and will only come online after a period of time. They fire 3 way rockets per interval. 4th phase MLRS Launcher The tank will launch a swarm of missiles from back of it's tank and revealing it's designated trajectory. Combat Routine "DIE!!!!" The Scarlet Heart will first rip a hole through the wall it busts out from with the Beam Cannon. (Don't worry, it's harmless even if you "touch" the beam) Unfortunately you can't damage anything yet either, so get into position to target the laser arrays by the side. Once you whittle down one side, the other side will be less of a problem to deal with. Almost immediately, the 2nd phase will begin with the gun turrets popping up, and the Beam Cannon turning around to face you. Quickly gun down the turrets and pay attention to the Beam Cannon, it won't fire immediately until a few seconds later. With enough time passed, the Railguns will engage and you will have to play a careful game of bullet leading with both the railguns and Beam Cannon. The central Beam Cannon is large enough that the player can hover directly above it and continue to do damage while completely safe from the cannon itself. Once the railguns activate, the player will still need to avoid their fire- for this reason, it may be advisable to focus down the railguns once they activate if the player is unable to destroy the central Beam Cannon before then. With all 3 weapons disabled, 3rd Phase begins with the missile launchers blasting away the ruined cannon, revealing a new weapon underneath. Another 4 new gun turrets will emerge and will add to the gunfire coming out from the main turret. The evasive maneuvers are very tight here and will certainly require your special weapons to pull you through. Lastly, the idle missile launchers will engage you and start firing missile volleys. Saving Lasers to blast away all these weapons can help a lot. Once all weapons have been removed, you can begin to obliterate the tanks. But be aware, the tank still has a last resort weapon, the MLRS Launcher that will launch volleys of heavy missiles. Look out at the laser that indicate where the missile travels. First volleys will always from behind and then the missiles will turn around and travels through top down. After surviving through the volleys of missiles, you can finally obliterate the rest of the tank. Note while the tank has 3 sections to blow up, shooting the middle section is enough to end the fight. However, destroying 2 section on the left and right will provide additional score and stars. Difficulty "One more life to go..." In tougher modes, this boss fight is most challenging during the 3rd Phase when the spread-fire cannon becomes active. Destroying that cannon is quite the top priority as it can cause major problems to your survival and even "Stay Untouched" runs. Any Mega Bombs and Lasers you have in store will come in handy here for sure. Trivia * If you're going for full Human rescue, take note of the 2 Humans during this battle, fly to the extreme top right to pick up the first one just right before the weapons on Scarlet Heart engage you. The other one will show up on the left side about 10 seconds in after the first one. * It's the only boss that featured in the main menu screen of the PC version and sometimes fires its laser beam. Category:Stages Category:Bosses